


Speak of the Devil

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mention of other Siege Operators, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: While acting as backup for Nøkk, Jackal stumbles upon her and Caveira in a compromising position.
Relationships: Nøkk/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Kudos: 27





	Speak of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month!
> 
> Here's to the Spooky Ladies of Siege who haunt our nightmares! I plan on writing more of them in the future, but for now here's a quick little read! Rated T for merely implied sexual content.
> 
> \- Ashen_Serpent

Boot-prints trailed down the yellow stairs of the lower Kanal building, leading Jackal towards his prey. Caveira always wore a different style than the rest of the defensive operators, their distinct tread a vibrant trail for him to follow. That was, until she decided to step lighter and disappear from his scan altogether.

Jackal turned off his visor and kept a close eye on his corners, his peripheral vision ready for the slightest hint of movement. Initially Nøkk had been sent down to the basement to root out any hiders, but she’d gone silent with no status updates, normally not a problem but with Caveira on the hunt quite the liability. Rainbow’s knife always preferred lonesome prey, and Jackal figured another hunter might make Nøkk’s search a little safer.

He cleared the underground passage, the lockers, and the bathroom without issues or footprints. With the main hallway and white stairs disserted as well, Jackal flicked his visor back on and peeked into kayak storage. Nothing. He then entered the adjacent room through the door that linked them, pausing when he spotted boot-steps. Jackal grinned.

The prints lead to a storage locker almost directly under a broken hatch, the debris lying haphazard on the cement floor. Even more damning were the cleaning supplies scattered onto the floor. Nøkk must be close for Caveira to have searched for a quiet spot to hide. Jackal held his breath and listened.

From the locker he heard the soft breathing of at least 1 person, more than enough information to act on. Jackal turned off his visor and pulled out his shotgun, sneaking up to the locker. He could nearly taste Caveira’s surprise as her stealth attack was foiled. With a flourish, Jackal threw open the locker exclaiming, “Aha! Found you!”

Inside the locker, Nøkk stared at him, her head nuzzled up to Caveira’s groin and Caveira’s legs resting on her shoulders. Jackal’s face dropped as Caveira growled at him and attempted to climb down Nøkk, only to be pressed back by a hand on her belly. Nøkk turned to him with her head tilted, an almost playful, daring air to her posture.

“Congratulations. You may complete your hunt after I’m finished with her.”

Jackal attempted to gather his words, still in minor shock as Nøkk rubbed her veil against Caveira’s leg in very much the same way as one would mouth on a partner’s thigh. Stammering, Jackal blurted out a quick “Please, take as much time as you need!” and ducked away as Caveira’s cursing took a different tone.

Taking a moment to compose himself at the rooftop entrance to the white stairs, Jackal heard a distorted message through his earpiece. He frowned and then pressed the “talk” button on his mic.

“Apologizes. Could you repeat your message? I missed the first half.”

Hibana spoke on the other end. “I said, ‘Has Caveira been taken out yet?’ Twitch, Gridlock, and I are about ready to push into the satellite room once Bandit’s batteries are cleared from the outside wall.” 

Jackal nodded, replying. “Nøkk is taking care of Caveira. I’ll root out the first floor and watch the red stairs for you.”

“Understood. You’ll know when we enter.”

The earpiece went silent and Jackal pressed the “talk” button again, setting it to “mute”. He then began his way down the white stairs to the first floor, understanding the basement was secure and that he could truly begin to hunt down whomever might try to flank his team. After all, he wouldn’t have to worry about Caveira for quite some time.


End file.
